Kidnapped
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Criminal Minds meets NCIS is this story of love and pain. NCIS is investigating a dead sailor's case when the unthinkable happens... Again. One of their own is kidnapped and the MCRT will stop at nothing to get them back, even going so far as to bring in the FBI's favorite profilers from the BAU. Join Gibbs and Tony as they do their best to find their missing and solve the case.
1. Act 1

Act One

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It was a dark, cool, October night, around the hour of 1327 in the morning. A young lady was walking down the street, looking perfectly comfortable in jeans and a button-down sweater.

 _Her. Take her. She won't be much trouble. Take her._

A phone rang and the lady stopped to answer it, her face lighting up in the glow of the screen. "Hi, Tony," she greeted through the phone. There was a pause and the lady smiled. "Yes, I'm on my way home now."

 _Take her._

The lady laughed into the phone's speaker, "No. I was very busy." A fair blush spread over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, "No."

 _Take. Her._

"Tony," a frown passed over her pale face. "Alright. I'll be right there."

 _Take her. Take her now!_

The lady yelped again as she was pulled back by her waist, the phone dropped from her hands as she struggled against her attacker. " _Sunshine?_ " asked the voice at the other end.

"Hey! Let me go! No, no! Put me down! Help! _Tony_!" The lady screamed and suddenly went silent.

" _Joy? Joy, are you there? Joyce?_ Palmer!" shouted the voice on the other end. A foot came bearing down on the phone and the device was cracked in two.

 _NSCI~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"Boss, where's Tony?" asked Abby the following Saturday as Gibbs came in and looked around.

"That's what I want to know. He hasn't been to see you?" Gibbs replied.

Abby shook her head, "No. He's usually in to say hi about ten minutes after seven. At most." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, we'll find him. Then we can both give him an earful. Any idea where he might be?" Gibbs asked.

"He might be down in Autopsy with Ducky and Joy," Abby replied. "He's been down there a lot more, especially recently."

"Thanks, Abby." Gibbs began the trek down to Autopsy.

Ducky looked up as Gibbs came in, "Ah, Jethro. Hello. What can I do for you today?" he asked, looking back down at the information for a Nita Carlisle, their dead sailor, on his pad.

"Have you seen Tony today, Ducky?" Gibbs inquired, looking around as if expecting his SFA to come from the walls.

"No, he hasn't been down here at all. And neither has Miss Palmer. Which is most upsetting, she hasn't missed a day of work since she began with NCIS." Ducky replied, looking troubled. "I've tried to call Miss Palmer, but there's been no answer. Not even voicemail."

"I'll run by Tony's house. See if he's there," Gibbs replied. "If he slept through his alarm, I'm gonna kill him."

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"You think your girlfriend is missing?" asked one of the officers at the door.

Tony ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No, I don't _think_ she is missing, I _know_ she's missing," he snapped in reply.

"We'll take it from here, Officers." said a new voice from behind the policemen. A man with raven hair, dark eyes, and a sharp suit stood in the doorway behind the officers. Next to him, was a blonde girl with blue eyes and a sweet look about her, despite the hard edge to her eyes. The officers nodded and backed away.

"Please tell me you're here to find Joyce. She's been gone since last night and I can't find her anywhere." Tony pleaded

The blonde lady smiled kindly at him, "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareu, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. We're from the BAU." she explained.

The man, Agent Hotchner, gave him the news. "We believe she was taken by a serial killer." He said, not sugar coating anything, but still being sympathetic.

Tony gasped, tears filling his eyes "No. No, not Joy. Please, please, not Joy." He wouldn't normally be so emotional, but this was _Joy_. He couldn't not be worried.

JJ put a hand on his shoulder. "May we come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Come on in. I'm Tony." The emerald-eyed man stepped back and gestured for them to come into his apartment. "Make yourselves at home."

JJ seated herself on the couch and folded her arms over her crossed knees. Hotch stayed standing, preferring to look at the pictures over the mantelpiece, as JJ surveyed the one on the coffee table. These where of Joyce Palmer and Tony at the park. In the picture, Joyce looked happy, not afraid or upset like in the ones the BAU had been sent. JJ nodded at Tony, "Can you tell us what Joyce was doing when she was taken?"

Tony sniffed and nodded, hands folding and unfolding in his lap. "She was just getting out of her night class. It had run long and the entire class project had exploded, so she volunteered to clean up. I called her at one fifteen, to make sure she was okay and on her way home. She picked up and I was upset that she was taking it as a joke. She'd never had a problem with getting home before 11 before." Tony wiped his eyes.

"Why does she need to be home before 11?" Hotch asked, curiosity making an eyebrow quirk. Was this an abusive household?

"She and I both work in the government too, Agent Hotchner, for NCIS. Both of us know _exactly_ what kinds of horrors lurk in the night. She and I agreed that if we couldn't be home before 11, then we would call and have the other pick us up. If we couldn't then we'd take a taxi home," Tony explained, noticing the look. He thought nothing of it, these were the kinds of things he had to consider for his job as well.

"What happened after the call?" Hotch asked.

"I heard her screaming. I called for her, but the line cut out. I tried to call back, but there wasn't any answer. I tried to call the police, but they said I had to wait 48 hours to file a missing person's report." Tony sniffed again, and then looked back up at the Agents. "Do you really think she's been kidnapped?" he asked.

JJ glanced at Hotch. "Rest assured we're doing everything we can to find her," she replied.

"They'll be two Agents here in case they try to contact you, but this could also be a ploy to get money from you," Hotch tried to offer some comfort to the shaken man. "In case of either, it's best for you not to leave your home."

Tony nodded. "I know," he replied.

"DiNozzo!" shouted a voice from outside, followed by three quick bangs on the door.

Tony leaped to his feet and the Agents jumped to attention; hands going for their guns, and Tony peered through the peephole. "It's just my boss," he told the FBI agents, opening the door as the Agents relaxed.

"Why aren't you at work?" Gibbs asked angrily, ignoring the other two people in the room for now. They weren't a threat until he saw a reason for them to be.

"Joyce went missing yesterday, Gibbs. I called for a personal day, didn't you get the message?"

"Joyce has been missing?" Gibbs asked, eyebrows raising.

"Yeah, and the crazy thing? The BAU thinks it has something to do with the serial killer we were called about."

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

The young lady from before, Joyce Palmer shivered in the cold, damp room she was in. She was huddled in the corner, singing softly to herself, a song Tony would sing for her whenever she woke up with nightmares. _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away._ She dissolved into tears again, covering her face with her hands as everything slid even more out of focus. She'd lost her glasses in the alleyway, but she still had her bracelet and for that she was grateful. Tony had given it to her for her birthday last year and she hadn't taken it off since. Hearing footsteps, she called out. "Hey! Let me out! Please, you have to let me go! I have someone waiting for me! He'll be worried!" Joyce yelled.

"I told you to shut up," the disembodied voice snarled.

"Please." Joyce returned. "Please let me go," she pleaded.

"I warned you," the voice said again.

Joyce was grabbed by her hair and drug across the floor. She screamed and begged and kicked and pleaded, but no amount of protest would make this man change his mind. "Please! No! Please, don't put me back in there!" She begged. There was the sound of metal on metal and Joyce was thrown into a small cramped space only big enough to barely hold one person. She looked up at the light, but a grate was slammed shut and she was left in total darkness.

There was no one to hear her scream.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"Miss Palmer is _missing_?" Ducky asked, looking shocked and upset.

"Joyce?" Abby asked.

Kate was considerably upset, she'd spent a lot of nights at Palmer's listening to the poor girl rant about the people she went to school with who didn't even know what triceps are. Abby was also upset because Joyce was a sweet and kind person. Who in their right mind would want to take her? She wasn't an agent; she was supposed to be safe. Ducky looked ready to kill. Joyce was _his_ assistant and _his_ responsibility. He was supposed to look out for her and under no circumstances was he passing that job to someone else. Gibbs was the only one who looked even _remotely_ calm. Partially because he was good at hiding his emotions, and partially because if he focused on anything but the case, he'd focus on the bad memories plaguing him. He didn't have time for that. He'd bring her home. Even if it killed him.

"How?" Timothy asked. He didn't know Joyce very well, because of his reluctance to be anywhere near dead bodies. He knew that Joyce was a gifted medical student, she had a knack for handling Ducky, and she was dating Tony, but that was just about it. He silently vowed he'd get to know her better when they found her.

Gibbs motioned Hotchner forward. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. He's with the BAU and they're investigating our case with the dead sailor," the silver-haired man said.

"What does that have to do with finding Joyce?" Abby asked.

"He thinks that Joyce's disappearing and the case are linked. So, we're gonna let him take the lead on finding the serial killer while we focus on the dead sailor and finding Joyce." Gibbs continued. Abby threw her hand in the air. "Yes, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Is Tony okay?" she asked.

"Tony's fine, he's keeping it together rather well considering, and two of Hotchner's agents are with him now. Kate, go join them." Kate nodded, springing to her feet and grabbing her gear.

"McGee, find me everything you can on our sailor." Timothy booted up his computer and started pulling records.

"Abby, you're gonna work with Penelope Garcia to find Joyce's cell phone, and the GPS coordinates for our sailor's last night alive." Abby rushed to her lair, meeting the peppy blonde tech girl by the elevator and they hit it off immediately.

Hotchner set a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "We'll find her," he said.

"I know," Gibbs replied. He couldn't help what wonder what state they would find her in.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

She came out of the enclosed space shivering and covered in sweat and tears. She was too weak to protest against him pulling her hair again; too weak and too tired. She wasn't sure she could keep this up much longer. She hoped Tony found her soon.

 _God_ , she hoped so.


	2. Act 2

Act Two

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

As he listened to Dr. Sabrina Reid continue on her long explanation, he didn't know what it was for, he'd missed that part, Tony couldn't help but think that this Sabrina and Joyce would get along pretty well, probably Probie and Sabrina too. SSA Derek Morgan, on the other hand, might have gotten along best with Ziva, or maybe Gibbs. Kate might've gotten along with JJ, who'd waited with him until Reid and Morgan, got there. Kate had come by earlier but had been called away by Gibbs after a few hours to chase a lead that didn't pan out. She hadn't returned.

Tony stood with a grunt, "Get you another refill?" he asked of Dr. Reid, pointing to the coffee mug the agent had been drinking from.

"Oh," Sabrina smiled, offering up the mug, "Thank you."

Tony went back to the kitchen and refilled both mugs, drained his, then sighed. "Alright, I know Reid can be tiring, but she hasn't bored anyone to death yet," Morgan interrupted, sounding like he was behind him. "So, who'd you lose?" he asked.

"Joyce is my girlfriend," Tony replied. " I just wish I could've been there to protect her."

"Yeah. I felt the same way," Morgan sympathized. "Reid was kidnapped by an Unsub, unknown subject, about a year back. She almost didn't make it." Tony got the feeling, from the way Morgan spoke about the other agent, that he and Dr. Reid were closer to lovers than friends.

"That'd be Kate." Tony laughed. "She had a sniper on her. He nearly got her in the head, but she turned last minute and the bullet just clipped her shoulder. She was just here."

Derek smiled, then nodded, suddenly serious, "You listen, alright? Joyce hasn't been found as a dead body. Unless she is, you still have hope that she's still alive, and fighting to get back. Don't lose hope, okay?" He set a hand on Tony's shoulder, took the coffee mug the brunette had made for Reid and went back to the living room.

Tony sighed, allowing three tears to drop down his face. He wiped them away and sat up straight as he remembered something highly critical to Joy. It could just break this case wide open "Agent Morgan! Doctor Reid!" he cried, rushing to the living room.

Both agents looked up startled and alert. "Yes?"

"I've just remembered something. I think it's going to help our case."

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

Her entire body hurt. She hardly had the energy to blink or breathe, let alone move or try to get away. Footsteps pounded above her, but she didn't cry out or beg to be released. She was just too tired. Her internal clock told that it had been too long since she'd last eaten anything other than cafeteria food. She wished Tony was here. She'd feel much better if Tony was here. Then she reprimanded herself. Tony would never have gotten into such a situation, and she wouldn't wish this on anyone. Jeez, she needed food. She was talking to herself.

Suddenly, there was a rattle and gentle footsteps gradually got closer, "Here." There was a tray of food placed in front of her. "I didn't know what you would want, or if you had some sort of allergy or anything, so I'm sorry."

Joyce pulled herself into a sitting position and groaned softly in pain. "I-I'm diabetic." she managed to get out.

"Alright. I'm assuming you know what to do with this insulin shot then?" the person asked.

Joyce nodded.

 _Tony, please come soon._

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"So, Joyce is diabetic?" asked Agent Hotchner, holding the phone's speaker down from his mouth.

Tony nodded, "Yes. She's insulin-dependant."

"Garcia," Hotchner spoke into the phone as he put it on speaker.

" _Fingers at the ready, my liege,_ " replied the voice at the other end.

"Look for any insulin purchases made recently by people who match our Unsub," Hotchner asked.

" _Uh, no recent insulin purchases made by our baddie, but a Rachel Harford made an insanely large purchase of sugar-free foods_ and _insulin_." the peppy blond girl replied. " _And before you ask, I've just sent the address to your PDA._ "

Hotchner narrowed his eyes, "Thanks, Garcia."

Tony looked up. Hotchner nodded at him, "Get your gear."

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"What's your name?" asked the person.

The other person had been here for hours now and hadn't left.

"I'm Joyce," she replied.

"Rachel."

"Where are we?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"In a cabin outside Norfolk. I know you work for NCIS. I was forced to watch you."

She opened her eyes but was too tired to move, "How long have I been here?" Her internal clock had screwed up. All she knew was it had been awhile.

"A little over twelve hours. It's one PM."

"Are you a prisoner too?"

"Free to come and go as I please, but I can't get away from here."

"Are there people looking?"

"Yes. Your boyfriend, Tony, has been tearing up my home. He won't find you there."

"Could you get a message to him?" she asked, looking at the other with pleading honey brown eyes.

"I can try, but I make no promises."

"Tell him I'm sorry. That I'm alright. And he can find me if he knows where to look."

"I'll tell him." Footsteps from above and the other person gasped, "I have to go now. I'll be back soon." Then Rachel was gone.

 _Thank you._ She whispered to herself. Then she began to sing softly to herself again. _You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away._

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"Missus Harford? BAU." Hotch stood on the porch of a home in Norfolk, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi behind him. Tony and Gibbs stood back, letting the FBI take the lead.

A young blonde lady opened the door, "Yes?"

"Missus Harford, we're from the FBI," Hotch explained.

"I'll only talk to him," Rachel replied, nodding to Tony. "I know who you are and I know why you're here. But I'll only talk to Tony DiNozzo." She glared at the FBI as her voice hardened to stone, "Alone."

Ten minutes later, Tony sat in the living room of Rachel's home. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We'd like to talk to you about the massive amounts of insulin and sugar-free foods you've made recently."

"Is it wrong to make such purchases?" Rachel asked, fingering a slip of paper.

"We're just a little concerned. We have a serial killer loose and he's taken a diabetic woman," Tony replied, "We just want to ask you a few questions."

Rachel smiled, which seemed out of place on her previously serious face, "Yes, of course. I will come with you to the station, just let me get my coat." She slid the paper into his hand as she stood and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Read it." SHe left the room, rummaging in a closet instead.

Tony carefully opened the note and read it. _She's sorry. She's fine. You can find her if you know where to look._

Rachel came back out and smiled again. "Off we go."

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

Fear paralyzed her. She was back in the dark. She was trapped. The walls closed in. Panic had a hold on her. She was never getting out. _Help, please. Someone help me!_ She couldn't breathe. _Help me! What's happening?_ With the panic overtaking her mind, she had no idea what was going on around her. That scared her more than the man who'd locked her in here did. _Let me out! Please, let me out!_

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"If you know where to look?" Ducky asked, setting the autopsy reports for the dead sailor on Gibb's desk as Rossi thought.

"We need to take look at the husband. The wife didn't pan out, but that entire house and the letter are far too coincidental for comfort," Rossi offered.

Reid pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Garcia, what do we know about Adam Harford?" she asked.

"Well, Girl Wonder, he's very creepy. He's been in and out of foster care since he was young because of his abusive parents. His mother would lock him under the sink and leave him there for hours. Then he was raped when he was seventeen by a woman who wasn't convicted for the rape but was recently shot to death in a drive-by shooting."

"There's the stressor," Morgan interjected.

"Oh, here we go. He's got a cabin about thirty miles from Norfolk."

Tony shot from his seat and was pulling his gun before he even knew what was happening.

The rest followed on light feet as quickly as they could.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

She could hear them. They were close. She closed her eyes, trying to stave off her panic. She was ready.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

"NCIS!" shouted McGee as the car they found tried to leave the driveway. Tony didn't bother, just shot out all four tires. The car jerked, a door flew open and out spilled Adam Harford, looking debauched and upset.

Reid and Morgan leveled their guns with his face as Rossi knelt next to him, trusting his team to have his back. "We have a warrant for your arrest. Please come quietly or we will use force," he said smugly.

Tony didn't bother listening to Rossi and Adam Harford argue, preferring instead to wait for Hotchner to give him word to break open the door. At his nod, Tony kicked in the door and worked his way to clearing the cabin. "Clear!"

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

She could hear him. She banged on the hatch with her feet. Her panic was overtaking her again. She had to get out _now_ before something worse happened.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

Tony heard the banging coming from below. Heard the screaming, the begging to be let out. _Hang on, Joy_. Prentiss was right behind him and JJ just at his left as he set a hand on the handle. They nodded to him and he opened the door. JJ looked inside the room. "Clear," she said.

Tony slowly crept inside. The stairs where steep. He took them slowly as he dared. The noise was louder down here. Prentiss left for the other side of the room, sweeping her flashlight over the walls, looking for hidden doors. Tony swept his light over the right side of the room. "Prentiss, DiNozzo! I found her!" JJ called, her hand pressing on what looked like a normal brick. Tony was first over as she called to the person inside and tried to comfort them.

A latched, metal lock was keeping what was really a wooden door with steel reinforcements painted to look like the rest of the room locked. Tony pulled his knife from his belt. "Either of you able to pick a lock in under twenty-six seconds?" He asked. Neither spoke up, so he set to work. In thirty-one seconds he had the latch open. He would've had it open sooner, but the knife slipped three times. Joyce Palmer sat inside, shivering and covered in sweat and tears. Tony pulled her out gently and sat her against the wall to undo her restraints.

"Tony," she cried, sniffling.

"I'm here, Sunshine," Tony replied.

The second her restraints where gone, Joyce flung her arms around his neck and Tony had his arms full of trembling, terrified, ME assistant. His hands found their way to her waist and the back of her neck as she cried silently into his t-shirt. He hushed her softly, being gentle as he could. As the rest of the BAU team made their way down the stairs, Tony looked up and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

They nodded their replies.

 _NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM~NCIS~CM_

Tony had been right, Tim and Joyce both got along well with Sabrina Reid. Rossi and Ducky had hit it off too, both recalling stories of autopsy and old cases that enthralled both of them together. JJ and Kate got along well, exchanging numbers and promises of getting together again. As did Prentiss and Ziva, talking about weapons and their undercover operations. Hotch and Gibbs were so similar, it was _scary_. Hotch talked about his son and how much he was growing. Gibbs smiled, listened, and laughed. Abby and Garcia had also made friends, exchanging addresses for letters and PMs and online usernames for chatrooms and other websites. Tony was scared to find out, so he didn't ask.

As the night wore on, however, Joyce got checked out by Ducky and went home with Tony; exhausted and happy to finally sleep comfortably in her bed. After making sure she was perfectly capable, Tony made up the bed while Joyce finished her nightly routine by checking her blood sugar. He met her in bed. She curled up beneath his chin, tucking her hands to her chest as Tony stroked her back. "Okay?" Tony asked, watching her reactions.

"Mm-hm," Joyce replied, finally drifting off.

Tony smiled. Joyce was home, safe and sound. At the moment, that was all he cared about. There would be fights and difficulties along the way, but neither giving up. The kidnapping was over and for now, that was enough.


End file.
